


Until There's Nothing Left

by weishenbwi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blasphemy, Consensual Violence, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Safeword, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Size Difference, Size Kink, Whump, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenbwi/pseuds/weishenbwi
Summary: If Hyunjin has a glass mentality, Felix’s mentality throws down eggshells and tells him not to step on them. It’s impossible and beautiful, Chan thinks... And so the tension grows as Chan bends down, hands on Felix’s shoulders, mouth moving closer to whisper as Felix's breath hitches, his dick growing harder, pulsing almost in tune with his heart.They can taste the violence that is coming.
Relationships: chanlix - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pay attention to the tags. Triggering.

_“You see what you’ve done?”_ Chan sighs, softly rubbing circles into Felix’s back as the smaller hiccups attempting to hold back his tears. _“I don’t want to punish you, believe me, Felix… but what other choice do I have when you’re this disobedient?”_

Felix tries harder to stifle his tears but it just makes his little body shake more under the oversized sweater he borrowed from Hyunjin. The boy took it off his back because he knew his residual body heat would make Felix warmer that way. It's the little things they do for each other.

He doesn’t deserve him.

He doesn’t deserve any of them.

It still smells like Hyunjin; a soft comforting scent. One Felix is sure to cling onto if Chan doesn't make him remove his clothes later. Or maybe Chan will let him hold onto the sweater during… He wraps his arms tighter against his body as if to envelop himself in a cocoon.

He shivers.

\-----------------

Bang Chan stares at Felix with mix of wonder, amusement, and disappointment. _“Do you deserve it?”_ the leader says with a stern tone, eyes looking down on the younger, warm hands rubbing softly against Felix’s back.

 _“W-what… Do I..-?”_ The smaller looks up at his leader in disbelief, tears threatening to fall. He knew it was coming but he didn’t intend to mess up like that. Not to that extent. There wasn’t any time mentally to prepare for his punishment. And God, he didn’t think Bang Chan would be home so soon... Why did Changbin and Minho call Chan to come early…? Did he really mess up that badly?

 _“I said…”_ The words were forced out. Chan was pissed. **_“Do._** **_You._** **_Deserve. It?_** _It’s a question Felix. Please answer it."_

The younger’s lips quiver but he knows he has to answer. He remembers what happened last time when he took too long giving a response. That time was with Changbin-hyung but the memory is still fresh and he doesn’t want to repeat it with their leader. Definitely not. Changbin had limits and he knew Felix had limits. Even Minho had limits. But Chan... Chan _tested_ Felix's limits. More than anyone. It was like a hobby for him, like picking the wings off a butterfly just so he could watch it " _transform_ ". 

_"I… I d-deserve it,”_ Felix whimpers, sound barely audible. 

_"Speak up baby. Loud enough so I can hear you. I need to know you understand.”_

_“I-I deserve it,”_ the younger chokes out. Tears no longer threatening to fall, now cascading down his cheeks onto hands placed carefully in his lap like the good boy he wants to be. Like the good boy Chan wants him to be. He doesn't look down.

_“That’s right baby. You deserve what I’m about to do. Shake your head to show me you understand.”_

Felix doesn’t hesitate. He shakes his head up and down, not once breaking eye contact, hands still in lap.

 _“Good boy. And can you tell me what that is?“_ Chan stops rubbing Felix’s back to lift up the younger’s chin so Felix is looking up at him, eyes wide, eyes red. Pure and gentle. Soft and fragile as ever. A sight for sore eyes, thinks Chan. Felix’s fragile vulnerability has always been a factor in their relationship, a magnet that neither of them could separate from even if they tried. Chan wondered if it was a type of codependency and he hoped it was, as fucked up as that may seem. He thrived off the vulnerability of others and Felix just happened to have a heightened version of what Bang Chan needed.

The other members said what they had was “a hyperbolic form of Yin-Yang.” Sure, if the Yin was much darker, less balanced, and exaggerated by the depths of their twisted appetites for each other. It was unspoken but Chan was sure Felix enjoyed the abuse every bit as much as he did. Their Yang was beautiful. Their Yang is what the fans saw, the light and positive side of “Chanlix”.

What would the fans think if they saw Felix bound and gagged, crying, Chan hitting him so hard it breaks skin? If they knew Lix bleeds for Chan and loves it, begs for it, orgasms from the abuse?


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I broke up the 1st chapter a bit. Not sure where I want this story to go but comment if you're enjoying it so far.

Normally Felix loves when Chan shows him attention. He yearns for it, does what he can to be subtly noticed by their leader. Works hard for the recognition he knows Chan will give him if he just puts in the effort, even if the end result isn't up to anyone’s standard. He secretly craves acknowledgement and recognition - and he craves it most of all with Bang Chan. But this time it’s different. This time he wishes he could disappear into the shadows of Chan’s dark room. Or that he could, for once, not make a mistake, not mess up. Not be such a disappointment. Felix is a failure and this proves it. He deserves what’s about to happen. He deserves all of it.

 _"Maybe if you weren't such a fuck-up, Felix."_ Chan cradles Felix's petite face in one hand and grabs his small hands with the other as the younger's tears run down his cheeks. As he tries his best to stifle… everything. He wipes away Felix’s tears, straightens his composure, and gives an order to the trembling boy beneath him. 

_"Don't worry baby. I'll_ _go a little easy on you today... if you show me how much you want to be a good boy.”_

Felix’s tears finally pour down. They fall over his rosy, freckled cheeks, into the corners of his mouth and down onto everything and nothing at once. It pours and pours until it's followed by snot he can't hold back; a testament to the embarrassing disappointment he is. Chan must be able to see it all, to see him as he truly is. It's no wonder his punishment should be severe, that it should be Chan instead of Changbin or Minho or anyone else. He deserves all of it. The thought turns him on and he hates it. He wonders if Bang Chan can see his dick twitch, precum leaking out from all the tension and from Chan's dominance. Wonders if Bang Chan will slap and twist his dick, his balls, hit him until he's crying and begging _"no more, no more"_ ; use and abuse him. Because it doesn't stop with Chan. It doesn't stop until Chan says it's time to stop. And Felix doesn't use his safe word. Does he even have one? He doesn't care. He'd never use it anyway - because only good boys deserve a safe word. 

And Felix isn't a good boy. He's disgusting and he upsets both the hyungs and dongsaengs. It doesn't matter if he tries not to, his insecurity gets the best of him and he always messes up and when you're in a team an individual mistake is a mistake for everyone. Maybe he shouldn't have been added to Stray Kids. He’s awkward on camera. He zones out. His Korean still needs work. Even in America, he fucks up. He fucks up everything so he deserves everything the members give him. When they make him cry out because it hurts, when he thinks he can’t take it anymore, when he wonders if there will be bruises or scarring, when his holes are filled again and again and he’s fucked up so much that he can’t move, when only Hyunjin or Jeongin will help him bathe. He doesn’t deserve their kindness. And when they aren’t home, when they’re out practicing, a part of him is glad because maybe he does deserve to stew in a pile of piss and spit. Because maybe that's what he deserves for being so fucking disgusting.

Chan says nothing this entire time. He enjoys this inner struggle he sees in Felix’s eyes. The insecurity and second-guessing.. How often he doubts himself. Chan doesn’t mean to be fucked up either but here they both are. So he stays quiet and observes the struggle and doubt, the shaking and tears and snot that caress ever so mockingly against his younger member's blushed face. 

A small sleeve reaches up to wipe away the emotional violence assaulting his face. _"Y-you’re going to punish me for being bad and disobeying y-you.”_

Eyes red.

Face swollen.

An exquisite package wrapped in doubt and insecurities.

If Hyunjin has a glass mentality, Felix’s mentality throws down eggshells in his path and tells him not to step on them. It’s impossible and beautiful, Chan thinks. If Chan hadn’t ripped off the wings of the butterfly, it could fly through and cut their tension. Yet, almost in a thankful way, it lay paralyzed on the glass mirror Chan used to watch himself do it. And so the tension grows as Chan bends down, hands on Felix’s shoulders, mouth moving closer to whisper as Felix's breath hitches, his dick growing harder, pulsing almost in tune with his heart.

They can taste the violence that’s coming. 

If he ever had any doubt, Felix feels the presence of God when Bang Chan desecrates him. When he’s fucked like an animal, when he’s penetrated and it hurts but fuck the pain feels so good. ‘Please. Please. More. More. **Hurt me.** ’ When he tastes Chan inside and out, when Chan tastes him. When Chan blesses his body with tongue and hands, spit and severity. When Felix finally feels his existence has meaning as he's made to cum again and again until there’s nothing left but Chan.

**Author's Note:**

> Will write more if this gets feedback!


End file.
